Adorable
by CALIC0
Summary: [OS untuk Ahokitsune mini fanfic challenge] Perbincangan sederhana bahkan tak mendalam di pertemuan ketiga mereka, menumbuhkan rasa lain yang berharga


**KuroBasu © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Adorable © cnbdg1704151715**

**SeiKou untuk Ahokitsune mini fanfic challenge.**

**.**

**.**

Kali pertama bertemu ialah sebelum Winter Cup berlangsung. Seijuurou berang mendapati ada sesosok makhluk cokelat turut masuk dalam perkumpulan tertutup para Generasi Keajaiban. Diminta menyingkir, ia malah memaku di lantai. Tidak berbalik, hanya menggantungkan setitik air mata di pelupuk, menatap takut pada sosok 'tinggi' Seijuurou di atas tangga, dan merinding.

"Sepertinya ada seseorang yang seharusnya tidak ada di sini. Bisa tolong kau pergi?" adalah kalimat pertama bernada perintah yang Seirin nomor 12 peroleh dari mantan kapten tim basket Teiko.

.

Kali kedua pertemuan adalah saat dengan gilanya tim Seirin meminta pergantian pemain, untuk mengorbankan si nomor 12 yang akhirnya sebelum tersungkur mencium lantai lapangan telah secara sepihak diberi julukan chihuahua oleh Aomine, demi melawan si hebat Akashi Seijuurou.

"Kalian mau melihat anak itu berdarah-darah di tengah lapangan karena menghadapi Akashi apa?!"

Ketakutan Nebuya yang sebetulnya beralasan hanya mendapat kekehan tak setuju dari Kiyoshi. Karena Seirin tidak pernah main-main. Mereka selalu serius. Boleh saja katakan kemenangan adalah nomor dua, yang penting mereka telah berusaha. Namun usaha dan keseriusan apa yang hendak mereka tunjukkan dengan melempar seorang chihuahua menyedihkan ke hadapan singa yang lapar selalu oleh kemenangan?

Seijuurou mendesah. Ia bahkan tidak mampu menyunggingkan senyum mengejek atas bercandaan yang telah tim lawan tunjukkan itu. Konyol sekali menjatuhkan pilihan menahan gerak seorang Seijuurou kepada seorang pemain pengecut, tidak bisa apa-apa selain bergetar ketakutan, dan—

_Plush!_

—mampu menyumbang skor demi tim di tengah deraan adrenalin yang dipacu.

Pertemuan kedua dan untuk kali ke-1 Seijuurou salah menilai seseorang.

.

Bila ingin menyalahkan seseorang atas pertemuan-pertemuan yang dapat dikatakan tak menyenangkan bagi pemilik mata kucing itu, maka salahkan sang pelatih. Aida Rikolah yang secara tak sengaja menjadwalkan pertemuan satu dan dua Akashi dengan si punggung nomor 12 tak diketahui namanya itu. Bila dipikir, dosa apakah si pemuda biasa-biasa saja tersebut hingga harus tatap muka dengan seseorang beriris merah-kuning ini?

Ah, merah-kuning hanya cerita lama. Karena kini Akashi harus menghadapi kenyataan bahwa tim Rakuzan hebatnya baru kalah dari sekolah usia 2 tahun bernama Seirin. Dipantulkan oleh cermin di dalam toilet pria lantai 1, Akashi meraba pelan pelupuk mata yang kini bermanikkan merah, sewarna dengan kanannya. Ia tersenyum. Kekalahannya entah mengapa … membuatnya merasa ringan perasaan serta dingin pikiran.

Memandangi refleksi wajahnya lebih lama, pintu toilet menjeblak terbuka. Akashi bukanlah orang yang histeris. Ia hanya memalingkan muka 90 derajat untuk bersitatap dengan _dia_.

Pertemuan ketiga keduanya adalah di toilet pria, ketika Akashi tengah bercermin dan … ah, pemuda cokelat di depan pintu toilet itu Akashi berani jamin pasti ingin mengubur diri di kolam _septictank _sesegera mungkin.

Ia telah berganti pakaian dengan seragam hitam Seirin-nya. Surai sewarna tikus mencuat berantakan, _gakuran_ tidak diresleting hingga menunjukkan kemeja putih yang pun tak dikancingi, tali sepatu sebelah kiri belum sempurna dipitakan, dan yang paling tak tahan untuk tidak Akashi lirik adalah celananya. Akashi menerka ia 'mencicil buka celana' ketika menuju toilet, terlihat dari sabuk yang telah melingkar jatuh di sisi pinggang serta sebersit abu dari balik resleting yang kemungkinan adalah warna celana dalam-

"Pe-permisi!"

Dan, cuuurrr…

Akashi berkedip sekali, terperangah bercampur kagum mendapati kecepatan orang yang tengah terlilit hasrat buang air kecil. Sampai-sampai pintu bilik toilet lupa ia tutup. Sampai-sampai Akashi tidak sengaja melihat refleksi punggung pemuda yang berdiri membuang cairan ke dalam lubang wc melalui cermin. Sampai-sampai mata sehat Akashi menangkap segaris gelap yang mengintip dari antara _gakuran_ dan pelorotan celana. Oh, itu ternyata belahan pantat si nomor 12.

Secuil, senyum menyambangi bibir. Geli. Bahkan kian melebar dan nyaris berganti menjadi tawa ketika remaja berpenampilan tak-seberantakan-dan-tak-sevulgar-sebelum-memasuki-toilet itu keluar dari bilik setelah menekan tombol _flush_, takut-takut melangkah menuju wastafel di sebelah Akashi, mencuci tangan asal-asalan, dan belingsatan sendiri ketika menyeka air dengan sapu tangan tipisnya.

Mungkin ia menyadari pandangan Akashi terhadapnya. Gemetaran, ia beranikan diri balas memandang Akashi yang masih menahan senyum tipisnya. Saat pandangan bertemu, cepat ia buang manik kecilnya ke sembarang titik, tidak sanggup rupanya.

"A-ada yang bisa kubantu, Akashi-san?" tanyanya terbata.

Jujur, Akashi tidak suka mendengar akhiran–san yang ia tambahkan di belakang namanya. Padahal mereka seusia, namun nada yang terucap oleh ia membuatnya merasa berada di tempat yang sangat tinggi hingga Akashi menduga pemuda bergetar di sebelahnya ini tidak akan mampu menggapainya. Namun, ia enyahkan pikiran tak mendasarnya. Pertemuan sebelum ini meninggalkan jejak horor bagi pemuda di hadapannya ini, wajar bila ia takut dan segan.

Tak kunjung mendapat jawab selain pandangan nyaris tak berkedip ke arah wajah, kembali terbata serta ditambahi gemetaran yang kian hebat, remaja tersebut menyodorkan sapu tangan setengah basah miliknya.

"Ini, mungkin Akashi-san butuh sapu tangan untuk…"

"Untuk?" tanya heran Akashi dibalas jengkitan kaget, mengangkat bahu tinggi-tinggi.

"U-untuk menyeka mata sembab setelah kekalahan Rakuzan hari ini. A-atau mungkin untuk membuang ingus. Atau untuk mengelap tangan karena barusan aku lihat di bilik tisu sedang habis. Un-untuk apa saja sesuai kebutuhan. Hahahha."

Tawa canggungnya Akashi apresiasi dengan menerima uluran sapu tangan. Sekilas, telunjuk keduanya bersinggungan. Selayaknya tersetrum, serasa ada aliran listrik yang barusan menjalari … aneh, bagian dadanya. Ada apa? Bukan kali pertama pemuda bersurai merah bersapa kulit dengan orang lain, tetapi barusan ia merasa ada auman kecil dari dalam tubuh.

"Terima kasih atas kebaikanmu, hm…."

"Furihata Kouki! Namaku Furihata Kouki!"

"Ya, terima kasih untuk sapu tanganmu, Furihata. Sebetulnya aku membawa satu milikku, tapi aku rasa tidak ada salahnya menerima perhatianmu, 'kan?"

"!"

Ah, rival bernama Furihata bersemu kemerahan. Kesekian kali ia membuang mata kali ini ke tempat sampah. Tiga detik setelahnya baru Akashi sadari pemilihan bahasanya yang mungkin terdengar agak … seperti menggoda?

"Sama-sama, Akashi-san. Aku cukup khawatir dengan keadaanmu. I-ini pasti kekalahan pertamamu kan? Aku sempat berpikir kau akan mengamuk di tengah lapangan atau memilih terjun bebas dari atas ring basket setelah mendapati skor akhir tadi. Makanya, aku kaget sewaktu menemukanmu di dalam toilet ini sendirian. Aku kira kau akan menghancurkan cermin-cermin seperti di TV-TV lalu menghajar siapa pun yang masuk. Ta-tapi tadi aku kebelet sekali ingin buang air, jadi aku…"

Dipilinnya celana hitam demi menghilangkan kecanggungan sembari melepas senyum tanpa gigi dan menggaruk pelipis. Sekali-dua kali Furihata melayangkan tatapan. Kembali, kali ini dari balik perut, Akashi merasakan sesuatu mengaum ketika dua pasang iris beda warna bersirobok. Apa ini? Baru kali ini Akashi merasakannya. Bergejolak dan agak menekan. Tetapi, sensasinya menyenangkan. Akashi tidak keberatan dengan rasa ini.

Dipandanginya rekan tim salah satu satu sahabat SMP-nya dahulu tersebut. Sederhana, tidak ada yang spesial, tidak terlihat dari keluarga berada. Surai cokelatnya pasti belum pernah menyentuh _barber shop_ apalagi salon. Tinggi badannya rata-rata. Wajah kurang tampan. Dengan pakaian penuh pun Akashi tahu otot tubuhnya hanya ala kadar. Sepatu pun mungkin hanya 20% dari harga sepatu Akashi. Tidak ada aroma parfum berkelas selain bau keringat pasca tanding.

Terlalu biasa, si Furihata ini.

Tetapi apa ini? Sesuatu yang hangat ini?

"Syukurlah kalau Akashi-san tidak apa-apa. Aku bahagia Seirin menang, tapi bila melihat tim yang kalah terpuruk, aku rasa kebahagianku tidak bisa sempurna."

Senyum lebar, tulus, dan bersabatnya walau dibumbui tawa canggung plus takutnya yang memang ditujukan untuk menenangkan Akashi berhasil mencapai tujuan. Latar belakang pintu bertuliskan 'TOILET PRIA' tidak mengurangi aura hangat serta yang kata Akashi ucap tadi, perhatian, yang mana tengah ia curahkan.

"Kau tenang saja. Aku batal menangis tadi karena kau keburu masuk. Niatan mengacak pun jadi hilang."

"Eh? Ma-maafkan aku, Akashi-san. Aku tidak bermaksud-"

Tertawa. Entah kapan terakhir kali gelaknya lepas seperti ini. Mungkin ketika ibunda masih ada. Lucu sekali Furihata ini. Bisa-bisanya ia merasa bersalah karena menggagalkan niatan merusak fasilitas umum, yang tentu saja hanya bercandaan Akashi.

Berusaha mencairkan kecanggungan yang pada awal pertemuan ketiga terbentuk, Akashi mencuci tangan dan mengelap tangan basahnya dengan sapu tangan milik Furihata sebagai bentuk apresiasi sederhana. Pantulan cermin di hadapannya memperlihatkan pemilik tinggi 170 cm itu tersenyum tipis pemberiannya dihargai.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu, tetapi dengan syarat."

Nada canda dianggap serius. Furihata menganga kelewat lebar, rahangnya nyaris jatuh. Mata pupil kecilnya melotot menggemaskan. "Syarat?"

"Ya, syarat. Pertama, kita sebaya. Jadi kau tidak perlu menambahkan _suffix_ apapun pada namaku. Cukup Akashi. Lalu hentikan gemetar takutmu itu. Aku tidak akan memakanmu, Furihata. Ah, atau mungkin ada vibrator dalam anusmu jadi kau selalu gemetaran begitu?"

"Eh?! Tidak ada sesuatu dalam anusku, Akashi-san, eh, maksudku Akashi! A-aku sudah pup tadi pagi. Lalu, vibrator itu apa? Aku baru dengar."

"Ppft!" entah Akashi yang kelewat dewasa untuk tahu 'mainan' itu atau memang Furihata yang masih polos dengan istilah umum tersebut. Tak direncanakan, pemuda pemilik kuda putih di kediamannya tersebut kembali tertawa. Mati-matian ia tahan cekikiknya karena ekspresi si remaja surai cokelat terlalu menggemaskan, apalagi setitik air di sudut matanya.

Sepintas, Akashi ingat di pertemuan pertama ia pernah melihat titik air mata itu juga. Mengapa baru sekarang disadari bahwa ekspresinya itu sangat lucu?

"Dan syarat terakhir," tidak mengindahkan penuh Furihata yang kini memajukan bibir bawahnya tanda kesal tak mendapat jawaban menyenangkan, Akashi menyodorkan tangan kanannya. Postur meminta jabatan tangan, "aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh, Furihata. Jadi, izinkan aku memulai semua dari awal."

Kemungkinan besar tidak mengerti akan makna tersirat yang baru si pemuda kaya lontarkan, Furihata menyunggingkan kurva U sembari membalas jabatan tangan. Dari remasannya Akashi tahu bahwa ia menerima Akashi, dengan langkah kecil bernama perkenalan dan pertemanan. Selanjutnya biarlah mengalir.

"Kalau begitu, sampai berjumpa di lain waktu, Akashi."

Furihata lalu berbalik. Dan, salahkan dirinya sendiri yang lupa memitakan tali sepatu, dahinya mencium ubin toilet.

Akashi kembali tertawa lepas dengan tindak tanduk tidak terduga teman barunya. Sepintas, teringatnya lagi kejadian Furihata tersungkur di pinggir lapangan ketika mendapati 'perintah' menjaga Akashi.

Ah~ sepuluh menit yang tak terduga.

Padahal niatan Akashi menyendiri dalam toilet sepi adalah guna mengosongkan pikiran dan meringankan hati dari kekalahan perdananya. Serta menyiapkan mental demi merepetisi persahabatan dengan sahabat-sahabatnya semasa di Teiko.

Namun siapa kira di tempat tak elit berbau pesing bercampur bau kamper bernama toilet inilah, tanpa perbincangan terlalu mendalam, dibubuhi sedikit pedasnya aura horor, berteman pandangan geli dan tubuh bervibrasi, serta selapis saputangan murah nan tipis, Akashi menemukan sesuatu yang begitu sederhana namun berharga.

_I found my adorable one._

"Eh, aku lupa meminta nomornya."

.

.

Kamu sederhana

Tidak tampan/cantik

Tidak kaya

Otak biasa saja

Tetapi,

Senyum

Tawa

Perhatian

Dan pandangan penuh sayangmu

Bahkan tangis dan takutmu

Sudahlah cukup

Terima kasih

Bersedia menjadi milikku

Yang sederhana,

namun berharga

.

.

.

.

**OMAKE**

"A-a-a-a-a-Akashi, ingat ya, kalau kepalaku miring ke kanan, kepalamu juga harus miring kanan. Begitu juga sebaliknya."

"Aku mengerti. Kau sudah mengingatkanku ratusan kali."

"Iya. Tapi ini kan ci-ci-ci-ci-"

"Ciuman pertama kita?"

"Iya, maksudnya itu, jadi aku mau- mmph!"

"Kau mau ciuman pertama kita tidak ada kejadian tabrakan gigi, 'kan? Bagaimana? Sukses, ciuman pertama kita?"

"Uh … dasar Bakashi…"

"Dan Bakashi ini milikmu."

"… Akashi … Mau lagi. Ciuman pertama yang kedua."

Dari dalam dada Akashi, seekor singa kecil mengaum, meneriakkan perintah untuk segera *piiiiiip.

* * *

**Adorable tamat**

* * *

**Pojok CN: **gali lubang tutup lubang. Apaan nih yang kubuat!? Maaf gagal fluff, atau malah ga fluff sama sekali? (nangis di pojokan). Semoga Kuro dan kawan2 LeChi terhibur dah. Ciao!


End file.
